1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-picking device and the key thereof and, more particularly, to an anti-picking device with multiple protective strategies and a key to be operated by the anti-picking device for locking and unlocking a lock core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks include one or more lock cores that can be rotated for locking or unlocking purposes. The keyholes of the lock cores are generally exposed for receiving keys. However, the locks are liable to be picked through the exposed keyholes. Furthermore, the keys could be copied by probing the shapes of the exposed keyholes.
In order to prevent the lock cores from being picked through the keyholes, an invention disclosed by Taiwan Utility Model No. M287361 entitled “SAFETY LOCK WITH CONCEALED KEYHOLE” as shown in FIG. 1 is previously proposed. The conventional anti-picking device 9 has a lock core 91 and a cover 92, with the cover 92 having an opening 921 aligning with a keyhole 911 of the lock core 91. A magnetic board 93 is mounted beneath the cover 92 and includes a through-hole 931 aligned with the opening 921 and having a diameter slightly smaller than the opening 921. A decorative cover 94 can be retained in the opening 921 by magnetic attraction to conceal the keyhole 911. However, the decorative cover 94 can be easily removed by a magnet having a larger magnetic attraction than the magnetic board 93 or by picking the decorative cover 94 through a gap between the decorative cover 94 and an inner periphery of the opening 921. Accordingly, the decorative cover 94 can be easily removed to reveal the keyhole 911 and cannot provide a desirable anti-picking effect. Furthermore, a burglar may easily pick the lock core 91 through the keyhole 911 once the decorative cover 94 is removed, since the lock core 91 is operated by a teeth portion 951 of a key 95 with such a simple structure. As a result, it is necessary to improve the conventional anti-picking device 9.